Best Gift Ever
by Dream Dagger
Summary: It's Christmas time and Soul desperately seeks advice for a gift he can give to Maka. Enjoy this holiday-themed one-shot! SoMa :)


**My sister gave me this idea so thank her if you like it lol :P Enjoy and Happy Late Thanksgiving XD**

...

It was winter and despite the blistering cold, Soul wanted to keep his relationship with Maka ablaze. Maybe it was the snowflakes falling or maybe it was the warming fireplace, but Soul knew Christmas was approaching quickly. In desperation he sought out advice for a gift. He wanted it to be special and memorable. Spending a bajillion dollars on something for her was out of the question. Not only was it gonna be cheap, but it was going to come from his heart. Not even the big, Black Star could think of what to get Maka.

"Why don't you get her a freaking ring and propose or something? Something big like me! Yahooooooooooooooooooooo!". Black Star exclaimed arrogantly. Sometimes his arrogance and narcissistic demeanor, can tell you something.

" Why would I do that? I already freaking told you I'm not getting anything too extreme!".

"You big baby. I'm getting Tsubaki a ring and it's gonna be freaking awesome!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Black Star, being no damn help at all, was completely cut off from helping Soul. Christmas was only 8 days away and he still didn't have a gift for Maka. Soul started to feel dreary and hopeless until he asked Death the Kid.

"Hey Kid, what do you think I should get Maka for Christmas?" Soul questioned.

"Get her something that she'll remember. You know, you don't really have to buy her anything at all. It could the cheapest damn thing in the world but since it's coming from you it'll mean the world to her. You got me?" Kid answered kindly, glad to help his friend.

"Okay thanks. I get it now." Soul said with a smile. He left Kid, hoping to get an epiphany soon.

Christmas day had finally came and Soul finally got an idea. At the last-minute of course. He puts the pro in procrastinating. After wrapping up everyone's presents he slipped on a bow and climbed inside a box.

"Hey have you guys seen Soul anywhere? We're about to open presents." Maka said with a frown. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and started to sympathize with her. Even if they wanted to they couldn't leave Soul out. It wouldn't be as fun without him, no matter how much Black Star protested.

"I say we open them and forget about him. I mean come on you guys, are you really gonna dampen the mood just because that coward didn't show? You have me here right?" Black Star protested. Not even Black Star could lift their spirits. Finally Lord Death decided to speak.

"You know, we can't wait here all night for him. He's probably doing something important." Maka nodded somberly and opened her present from her father. A book.

"Thank you dad." Maka said emotionless. The once lively and glowing green eyes of hers were now a blank melancholy color. Spirit hugged Maka and whispered, "Maka it'll be alright. You know Soul wouldn't just disappear without telling you." Maka looked up and smiled. She knew her dad was right. After everyone opened each other's gifts Maka noticed something. A really large box. She looked at the box puzzled, and curious. "Who's it for?" she asked walking over to it. Upon the lid a tag lay patiently. _To: Maka. _Maka curiously opened the box which was heavily decorated in snowmen and reindeer. As the lid came off, out popped the very enthusiastic Soul. Maka flinched as she watched her boyfriend appear from the present. Filled with emotion she began to tear up.

"What the hell? Rip off! He didn't even get her anything! Cheap ass!" Black Star very rudely shouted. Tsubaki shushed him and clapped. Soon after everyone started to clap and laugh. Of course simple-minded people like Black Star wouldn't understand the deeper meaning of his gift.

"Merry Christmas Maka." Soul whispered while taking off the ridiculous bow he had planted on his head. He smiled wide and hugged her.

"Thank you Soul. You're the best gift I could ever get." She whispered while sobbing into Soul's shoulder.

...

**So whatcha think? Lol Black Star is really dumb in this one. It's not that hate him I just thought it fit him XD Thanks and I hope you enjoy this holiday one-shot of mine! :)**


End file.
